The articles in question are primarily so-called discharge lamps which, in contrast to filament lamps and halogen lamps, need metal vapors, for example mercury vapor, for the generation of light. For general illumination purposes the following discharge lamps are used: fluorescent lamps including compact fluorescent lamps, mercury vapor high pressure lamps, metal halogen vapor lamps, sodium vapor high pressure lamps. According to the laws of the Federal Republic of Germany such discharge lamps are extraordinary waste and require special disposal. In the past extensive measures had been necessary for carrying out such a special disposal. Furthermore, such articles include for example thermometers, and electrical switches. The invention is directed to the disposal of any articles which contain metals or metal vapors which are detrimental with respect to the environment.